


Night Under the Stars

by DragonQueen057



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Night, Sex, gay as heck, lapidot - Freeform, lapis and peridot, naked, oral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen057/pseuds/DragonQueen057
Summary: Peridot finds an old movie at Steven's house and decides to watch it with Lapis.  Mid way through, they get bored of it and decide to instead lay out under the stars.





	

               Peridot comes up to Lapis and says, “Hey, Lapis!  I found this tape box in Steven’s house.  It says, Alien.  Steven said it’s a movie and that I should watch with you!”

               Lapis grabs the tape and looks at it.  “Okay, I guess.”

               The sun is starting to set as they insert the tape into their TV.  The screen flickers static and the movie begins.  About half an hour in in, they’re bored out of their minds.  They have seen all of space and many life forms before.  By time they get half way through the movie, they are thoroughly grossed out by how humans represent what they believe aliens to be.  Peridot shuts the TV off and says, “Uhm, let’s go do something else...”

               Lapis nods in agreement.  “That wasn’t very entertaining, anyway.  I’ve seen scarier.”  Lapis flies Peridot down into the barn from where their TV is at.  “What did you wanna do?”

               “Hmmm…” sounds Peridot.  She runs to the back of the barn and retrieves a couple blankets and pillows.  “The sky is cloudless tonight.  How about we watch the stars!”

               Lapis smiles and says, “That would be ok.”  Peridot lays out the blankets with Lapis’ help.

Once she finishes, Peridot puts her hands on her hips and exclaims, “Perfect!”  She then falls backwards onto it and pats beside her for Lapis to lay down there.  “I wonder how home world is…”

               Lapis looks up at the sky once she lays down and says, “Me too…”  They lay there staring at the sky for a few moments until Lapis says, “Space is so interesting.”  The thoughts running through her head now are of herself feeling stupid for opening her mouth.  She thinks she shouldn’t have said anything, but she continues anyway.  “Do you know what else is interesting, Peridot?”

               Peridot looks over at Lapis next to her.  Lapis was looking at her when she said this.  She replies, “I think this world is very interesting.  Oh, also Steven!  He is most interesting.  The crystal gems are weird I guess.  Also…” Lapis shushes Peridot.

               “You, Peridot.”  Peridot is still looking into Lapis’ eyes as she says this.  Peridot begins to blush and slip on her words.

               Peridot manages to get out, “Oh, uh, I guess, you, um, are too, Lapis.”  Peridot smiles through her blushing.  Her cheeks turn slightly darker greener than the rest of her skin color.

Without thinking, Lapis reaches her arm out towards Peridot and caresses her cheek as Peridot stares motionless into Lapis’ eyes, unable to think of how to act.  Lapis says, “Peridot.  Do you remember Ruby and Sapphire?”

               Thinking it is a weird question, she still answers.  “Uh, yeah.  The ones that from Garnet, right?”

               “Right.  Do you remember that time they touched each other’s lips together and looked happy?”  Lapis waits patiently as Peridot tries to think of Ruby and Sapphire unfused.

               Peridot replies, “That’s right.  They look nice together, don’t you think?”

               Lapis giggles a little to Peridot’s surprise.  “Yeah.  I was thinking… maybe we could try that?”

               Peridot looks at Lapis’ lips and starts to blush even more.  “Oh, uh.  I believe we could try it.  I think that it would be interesting to see.”  They both sit up and look at each other’s lips.  As they move towards each other, their noses bump.  They both laugh a little and Lapis turns her head to avoid Peridot’s nose.  Their lips touch as Lapis raises her hand to Peridot’s face and holds her cheek.  They hold there for a moment until Lapis backs away.  Peridot opens her eyes to see tears in Lapis’ eyes.  “Lapis?  Are you ok?!  Did it hurt you?”

               She smiles and looks back at Peridot.  “I’m perfect.”  She leans back in towards Peridot and makes them both fall back.  They both laugh again and Lapis starts to kiss Peridot.  She repeatedly softly pecks at her lips and moving to her cheek.  Through the kissing, Lapis says, “I like you, Peri,” and continues to kiss Peridot, slowly moving around her face.

               Lapis on top of Peridot in their open field under the night sky, it couldn’t have been a better situation.  Peridot stops Lapis for a moment.  She looks into her eyes once again and says, “I like you, too, Lapis.”  She sits upright, Lapis still sitting across Peridot’s legs, and hugs Lapis tightly.  Peridot begins to softly kiss Lapis’ neck while still hugging her.  She slowly moves up to her face, running her hands through her hair as she does so.  Peridot backs away a little and places her hand on the tie on Lapis’ back and asks, “Is this okay?”

               Lapis replies, “Go for it,” and with that, Peridot undoes the tie to Lapis’ dress and it falls off her breasts revealing them to Peridot.

               Peridot caresses around Lapis’ gem on her back and moves her hands to the front.  “They look nice, Lapis.”  She giggles at Peridot’s statement and starts to help Peridot remove her top.  They manage to get it off from her waist up.  Her breasts are much smaller than Lapis’.  “Don’t laugh.”  Peridot smiles at Lapis as she grins at Peridot’s revealed chest.

               Peridot leans into Lapis’ breasts and starts to kiss the left as she caresses the right.  Lapis wraps her arms around Peridot as she does so, rubbing her back and running her hands through Peridot’s hair.  After a moment, Lapis leans forward just enough to make Peridot fall back down.  Her arms sprawled out, Lapis starts to kiss her belly while rubbing and squishing her breasts.  Peridot makes out as Lapis is doing this, “Lapis.  Ah…”

               Lapis stops for a moment and asks, “Is everything okay?”

               Peridot replies, “Oh, yeah.  It…”  She begins to blush again.  “It just feels good, and I never felt like this before.”  Lapis smiles and goes back down on her.  As Lapis moves, her breasts caress Peridot’s thighs.  Lapis starts to pull on the bottom half of Peridot’s clothing, pulling them over her legs and off her completely.  She then gets up and fully takes her dress off, revealing each other’s panties.

               Lapis lays down next to Peridot and says, “It’s your turn.”  Lapis guides her onto her.  Peridot sits just above Lapis’ breasts.  Lapis reaches up to Peridot’s breasts with one arm and to Peridot’s thigh with the other.  Lapis starts to rub Peridot’s breast and inner thigh and Peridot can’t help but let out a gasp.  She starts to poke around closer to Peridot’s panties.  Lapis scoots Peridot forward more, and she starts to caress her vagina.  Peridot raises one of her hands to Lapis’ on her breast and the other on the ground supporting her.  Lapis continues to rub around Peridot’s vagina, and after a moment, starts to use her tongue to stimulate her.

               Peridot says, “Oh, Lapis.  I love you.  Please, don’t stop.”  Lapis continues licking the outside of Peridot’s panties around her vagina.  Lapis moves her hand down to Peridot’s butt and starts groping her and squeezing her left cheek.  They continue doing this for several minutes until finally Peridot says, “Oh my diamond, ah, I’m, I’m cumming!”  With that, Peridot’s vagina spews cum all over Lapis’ face.  Peridot falls over onto the blankets, sprawled out next to Lapis, breathing heavily.  “Lapis…” says Peridot.  “That… was interesting.”

               Lapis wipes her face clean with some water and lays down by Peridot.  By now, it is almost morning.  The sun is rising over the sea in the distance, lighting the sky a bright purple.  Lapis says to Peridot, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

               They lay there for about another hour until Steven walks up, yelling for Lapis and Peridot.  He spots them on the ground lying naked together and screams, “Whaaaa!”


End file.
